


Arena en los tobillos

by samej



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Fluff, M/M, Surfer!Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Louis se encuentran de la peor manera posible, pero no sale del todo mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arena en los tobillos

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito originalmente para **mittiexx** en el [kinkmeme de 1d](http://mittiexx.livejournal.com/25885.html?thread=128029#t128029). 
> 
> NOTAS 11.12.2013 -> Voy a "continuar" este universo pero voy a hacerlo ligeramente distinto, una versión un poco diferente, más preparada para tener siguiente parte. Lo publicaré aparte, como trabajo inspirado en este, por si a alguien le interesa seguirlo. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a todas.

Niall le lanza la pelota una vez más, y una vez más el viento se empeña en arrastrarla lejos del alcance de la mano de Harry. Tiene la sensación de que de alguna manera ha sido engañado para estar en dirección al viento porque está casi sin aliento de correr y Niall está tan tranquilo y no es que tenga precisamente una gran capacidad pulmonar, tampoco. 

Espera, ¿está admitiendo que Niall ha sido más listo que él? 

Corre hacia atrás, alzando los brazos para intentar coger el balón y escucha un grito que parece su nombre, y otro mucho, _mucho_ más cerca de una voz que no conoce, gira la cabeza y se da de bruces contra una tabla de surf, haciendo que caigan al suelo él mismo, ella, y quien quiera que estuviera detrás. 

Oh, mierda.

* 

Louis solo quería hacer unas olas antes de volver a casa y tirarse en la cama a no hacer nada hasta que llegara la hora de salir, porque esa es su vida en verano y es maravillosa. 

En vez de eso está tirado bajo su propia tabla, tragando arena y haciendo el ridículo en medio de la playa. Va a matar a quien sea el que haya hecho esto. Antes de caer solo ha conseguido ver una mata de pelo y un bañador amarillo terriblemente hortera.

Alguien le quita la tabla de encima.

—Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, ¿estás bien?

Louis empieza el movimiento de levantarse, haciendo caso omiso de la mano que se le ofrece con una expresión más bien de enfado pero le dura como medio segundo cuando se encuentra unos ojos verdes demasiado cerca, demasiado preocupados, demasiado preciosos.

Genial.

—Er-. Sí, creo. Pero estaría bien que tuvieras un poco más de cuidado, por eso de no matar a nadie.

Sonríe. ¿Son eso hoyuelos? Pero más importante, ¿es eso sangre?

—Hey —señala vagamente con la mano hacia su mejilla—. Tienes sangre. La tabla te habrá raspado, deberias-

El chico rubio que estaba con él llega hasta ellos y le interrumpe.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —sin dejarle contestar mira a Louis—. Perdona, por cierto, no me dio tiempo a avisarle. 

_Harry_ , piensa una parte de su cabeza, y _que te calles_ , es lo que dice la otra.

El chico rubio se rasca la cabeza y es como un perrillo adorable. Louis no sabe enfadarse así. Suspira. 

—Anda, vamos donde los socorristas. Hoy está un amigo mío, mejor limpiarte eso antes de que se te ponga peor. 

—No te molestes, si tampoco-

—Harry, tiene mala pinta. 

En un dos contra uno, parece que Harry ni se molesta en pelear.

*

—Es más aparatoso que otra cosa —dice Liam, pasándole una gasa untada en agua oxigenada. Harry sisea cuando se la pone encima de la cara.

—Quejica —se burla Louis y Harry le saca la lengua—. Además, no te estás dando en- quita, déjame. 

Harry se queda quieto, aún con una media sonrisa, mientras Louis le da con cuidado con la gasa. Mira a Niall, que levanta las cejas todo lo poco disimulado que es capaz. Harry entrecierra los ojos y decide ignorarle.

Idiota. 

Liam, por otro lado, parece un tío majo. 

—¿Así que estáis aquí de veraneo?

Lo están. No viven lejos, igualmente, pero hasta llegar a la universidad no habían tenido el dinero o la libertad suficiente para pasar dos meses fuera de casa. Niall y él se conocen desde el instituto y son uña y carne, así que cuando encontraron la oferta del bungalow, no tardaron más de dos minutos en decidirse.

—Estaría bien saber donde ir a tomar algo —dice Niall, con tono un poco desesperado—. El único pub que hemos visto tiene dos, ¡dos!. tipos de cerveza en total. Es como el tercer mundo. 

Louis ríe y Harry alza los ojos hacia esa risa, y sus miradas se cruzan un segundo y los dedos de Louis están en su cara y es absurdo porque le conoce hace veinte minutos y lo único que le apetece hacer es estar con él.

Harry ve cómo Liam y él tienen una conversación rápida con la mirada, y es Liam el que habla, al final.

—Si os apetece esta noche hemos quedado algunos amigos. Bueno, en realidad Louis, Zayn y yo, pero creo que bastaremos. 

A Harry le parece perfecto.

* 

—Zayn, cállate la boca.

—¡No he dicho nada!

—Pero te oigo _pensarlo_

Zayn deja el marco en el que está apoyado y termina de entrar en la habitación. 

—Tendrás que admitir que es un poco raro que lleves una hora cambiándote de ropa para ver a un tío que acabas de conocer.

—No lo hago por él. 

—Por favor, Louis, no te has puesto así para mí y Liam en la vida.

Louis no hace _de ninguna manera_ pucheros. Zayn claudica.

—Ponte la azul de rayas

—¿Seguro?

—¿Cuándo te he fallado yo en estos temas? —pregunta, ofendido.

Coge aire y se mira al espejo.

—¡Ahora el pelo, Zayn!

Zayn se tapa la cara con las manos.

*

Cuando se juntan, a Harry se le corta un poco la respiración porque con el neopreno Louis parecía un chico delgadito, muy normal, guapísimo pero no especialmente fibroso, aunque llamaba la atención; ahora se da cuenta de que no podía haber estado más equivocado, porque se le marca el culo, y tiene unos gemelos que Harry no hubiera podido imaginar, y el pelo parece suave al tacto y la camiseta se le pega al estómago plano y Harry tiene que pensar en cosas horribles para dejar de mirarle como un acosador. 

Además con la mitad de la mejilla arrasada con principios de postilla tiene que dar incluso más miedo.

Para llegar al bar hay un par de de kilómetros a recorrer por la carretera y los hacen los cinco juntos, enterándose de la vida de los otros por retazos en la conversación. 

Zayn está de DJ por las zonas de alrededor la mayoría de los fines de semana, y durante el año tiene un bar en el que suele pinchar pero no le pagan demasiado; aunque al menos le da para tirar. Estudia filología con Louis, que se gana la vida en verano trabajando de lo que sale cerca de la playa, normalmente con clases de surf o trabajando de camarero, alguna vez. Liam es socorrista por amor al arte, le gusta ser voluntario, y durante el invierno consigue sacarse dinero para vivir tocando por los bares. 

—NIal y yo estudiamos diseño gráfico.

—Uhh, modernos. 

Harry pone los ojos en blanco. 

—Muchísimo, ya se me ve. Y básicamente hemos estado juntos desde, no sé, ¿desde los quince, Nialler?

—Sí, por ahí.

—Juntos en plan... —pregunta Liam, señalando con un dedo entre ellos. 

A Harry se le escapa una carcajada. 

—Qué va, qué va. Para empezar, somos amigos, y para seguir, Niall es todo lo hetero que se le puede pedir a un estudiante de diseño gráfico.

Se gana un ligero puñetazo de parte de su amigo y hace un gesto de dolor muy poco convincente.

Harry es muy de soltar las cosas así, porque si él le da importancia, los demás lo harán también. La cuestión es que Lou le mira de reojo y Harry ve la sonrisa que se intenta morder, así que ha merecido la pena.

Llegan al pub y a Niall se le ilumina la mirada cuando ve los cañeros y se vuelve hacia ellos.

—La primera ronda es mía. 

*

Es su bar de siempre pero parece diferente hoy. Llenan una mesa y Louis está en medio de Zayn y Harry, y no sabe cómo ha acabado ahí pero nota el calor de Harry en la pierna que se pega a la suya, le llega el olor suave de su colonia, o quizá del gel que use, es demasiado suave para ser colonia. Mira de reojo los tatuajes de su brazo y quiere preguntarle por cada uno de ellos.

No sabe cómo explicarlo, pero _encajan_. Es como si hubieran estado todos los veranos anteriores los cinco y no solo ellos tres, como si se conocieran de siempre. 

Liam pone mala cara a Harry cuando intenta picar a Louis para beberse media pinta de un trago.

—Vamos, Lou, yo también lo hago. 

Levanta las cejas y Harry parece darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

—Ups. ¿Te- te importa?

—Nah. No, está bien. Y no sueñes que no vas a beber tú tambíen, _Haz_ —y merece la pena solo por cómo se le ilumina la cara—. A la de tres. 

Liam frunce el ceño, pero al final levanta los ojos al techo en un gesto de rendición.

Louis se lo pierde por estar mirando a Harry a medias entre el vidrio del vaso.

*

Harry está oh, _tan_ borracho. Es de esas borracheras geniales, que todo es bonito y que incita a hacer el ridículo porque, qué puede salir mal. Así que al final acaban todos cantando, ni siquiera sabe qué pero sabe que empezó Niall, y acaba cogiendo a Louis de la mano y le saca a bailar y sabe que la gente les mira pero tampoco son los únicos así que les ignora. Tienen la coordinación de dos ardillas alcoholizadas y es lo más divertido que le ha pasado a Harry en meses. Casi se disloca un brazo, por un momento, y se ríe tanto que acaba pegando con la mano en el suelo. 

—Nadie puede bailar tan mal, hemos batido el récord.

Louis se limpia una lágrima de la comisura y señala a Zayn, que baja las cejas en cuanto ve que va a hablar de él. 

—Zayn sí que baila mal. 

—Bastardo. 

Louis se rie alto y Harry se queda ensimismado mirándole porque, cómo puede ser tan guapa una persona. Como pueden brillar así unos ojos y cómo puede ser el corte de unas mejillas tan perfecto y cómo puede un perfil hacerle querer tanto de alguien. 

No se lo explica.

* 

Les dan las tres de la mañana y cierran el bar con otro par de grupos que van en otras direcciones. 

Harry quiere ir por la playa. 

—Es todo recto, ¿no? No puede ser difícil. 

—No, pero en tu estado actual te podrías ahogar hasta en arena.

—Quiero bañarme, ¡seguro que así se me pasa!

Liam ha acabado cogiendo confianza y, aunque prácticamente no ha bebido, se le ve más suelto. 

—Harry, por lo que más quieras, no me hagas trabajar esta noche. 

—Otro día te llevo-amos por la playa. Cuando nadie corra peligro de morir ahogado —Louis le insta a dejar la idea y Harry parece asumir por fin su derrota.

—Bueeeno. 

Tardan el doble que a la ida y Louis le ofrece pasar la noche en casa.

—No vayas hasta la tuya. Ve con Zayn; yo acompaño a estos hasta la suya. 

—Pero-

—De los tres, soy el único que no trabajo y me puedo permitir llegar más tarde. Venga. A casa.

Zayn alza las cejas porque ninguno madruga y esa es la peor excusa que ha escuchado en su vida. Louis hace como que no le ve.

Se despiden con demasiados abrazos, la fase de la exaltación de la amistad claramente ejerciendo influencia pero Louis nota realidad, mucha más que con otras decenas de personas con las que ha estado o conocido de fiesta.

Sabe que van a pasar el verano los cinco juntos, y suprime la sensación en el estómago de que tiene muy claro con quién quiere pasarlo él. 

_Un día, Louis Tomlinson._ piensa, enfadado consigo mismo. _Le conoces de un día y que sea gay no significa que le gustes y que le gustes no significa que quiera nada así que deja de comportarte como una maldita quinceañera hormonada._

Atrae a Harry con una mano en su espalda, y Harry agarra por los hombros a Niall pero cruza el brazo con el de Louis y apoya la mano en su cadera, y no sabe si es queriendo o sin querer cuando el dedo roza la piel que enseña al levantársele un poco la camiseta. 

Lanza descargas eléctricas que van directitas a su ingle.

Malditas hormonas.

*  
Niall entra a casa por delante de ellos, haciendo un vago gesto a Louis, claramente medio dormido. Harry le señala con el pulgar.

—Hora límite de Niall. Hace honor a la fama de los irlandeses pero su aguante en tiempo es bastante limitado. 

Se quedan uno delante de otro, mirándose y debería resultar incómodo porque están sonriéndose sin decir nada, pero por alguna razón, no lo es. 

Se agita el pelo con la mano y se quita el flequillo de la cara en un gesto instintivo. Louis sigue con la misma expresión cuando sube la mano y se lo termina de arreglar.

Harry cierra los ojos ante el toque y éste se prolonga unos segundos, hasta que los abre y Louis está más cerca, no mucho, solo un par de centímetros pero es suficiente para él.

—Louis.

—Qué.

—Quiero besarte.

Louis coge aire, se le abren los ojos y Harry no deja de mirarlos ni un segundo, azules-oscuros-casi-negros en la avenida iluminada por las farolas.

—¿Puedo?

Asiente, despacio, pero Harry necesita- necesita. 

—¿Puedo, Lou?

—Sí —susurra, y luego un poco más alto—, sí, sí, sí-

Y Harry pone una mano en su cintura, otra en su hombro y le acerca a él y le besa todo lo suave que es capaz,, solo labios por unos segundos hasta que nota cómo Louis abre la boca y deja que le cuele la lengua dentro, se intenta aprender sus recovecos, le besa despacio, a conciencia, le saborea hasta que se queda sin aire y se da cuenta de que está apretando los dedos contra el hueso de su cadera. 

Se separa despacio y Louis emite un gruñido frustrado que casi le hace echarse para atrás en lo que piensa decir.

—Espera. Espera, quiero hacer esto bien.

—Diría que lo estábamos haciendo genial.

Ríe.

—Sí, eso es cierto, pero estoy terrible, terriiiiiblemente borracho y quiero acordarme de todo, Lou, quiero acordarme de todo mañana, y pasado, y al otro. 

Le besa mientras habla, en la mejilla, en la nariz, en la mandíbula. 

—Duerme conmigo. 

Pone los ojos en blanco. 

—No, seguro que das patadas. 

—¡No! —dramatiza—. ¡Nunca lo hago! Ni tampoco robo sábanas. ¿Va?

Harry le ofrece la mano y Louis la coge, y le lleva de ella a su habitación.

*

—Está bien que no robes sábanas —dice, quitándole la camiseta. Harry se deja y los ojos le brillan cuando la cabeza emergede ella—, porque yo _sí_ que robo sábanas.

—Eso también está bien, porque yo no las necesito. 

Louis le mira con la boca abierta de repente.

—¿Otro, Harry?

Sigue la dirección de su dedo hasta la mariposa que le cubre el estómago. Sonríe cuando termina por acercar el dedo hasta él y acaricia las líneas un poco, hasta que ve cómo Harry se estremece por el toque y echa hacia atrás la mano, negando con la cabeza porque la idea de hoy es _dormir_ , se recuerda como ha hecho por enésima vez en los últimos cinco minutos.

(Pero se apunta para mañana recorrerlos todos, con la lengua y con los dedos, se apunta aprenderse a Harry de memoria, Harry por la mañana y Harry por la tarde y Harry por la noche)

Terminan de desnudarse entre tumbos, quedándose en calzoncillos; entran a la cama entre carcajadas.

Se duermen pegados el uno al otro, hechos un nudo de pies y manos.

—Buenas noches, Lou.

Louis se aprieta aún más contra él. .


End file.
